A Cat's Tale
by The Lone Kid
Summary: When a trip to the Valley of the Living Rocks gones terribly wrong, Elsa changed but only temporarily. Now stuck being a cute little hairy furball for a while, how will her friends cope with the sudden change? More importantly, how will the kingdom react? (Note: not ELSANNA) but a little bit of KRISTANNA in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me The Lone Kid. Just wanted to make another fic so it's really short XD**

**Again, I DO NOT OWN any disney characters, it belongs to disney.**

**If you want another story check out Frozen 2: A Blast from the Past.**

**It's currently my main focus but i'll try to make other stories I could do in the mean time. So Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Elsa: This is the story of the worst day of my entire life

Anna: Come on Elsa, it wasn't THAT bad

Elsa: Maybe for you, but for me it was really THAT bad

Anna: Okay, Okay, lets just stay calm and be cool, alright?

Elsa:...

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: Anna... you better start running now...

Anna: Eeep!*then she ran*

Elsa: *shooking her head disdainfully with a smile* Shall we begin the story?

* * *

It was like any other winter day in Arendelle, the kingdom is buried in a fresh blanket of snow. Some would think it's their Queen's doing but others said it's just the natural weather. So the village was once again occupied by the busy townsfolk working here and there, the men at the docks are carrying loads of crates, the children are happily playing, and a certain queen being dragged outside of her study by a very energetic princess.

"Come on! Elsa… Let Go… of… the door" Anna grunted as she tries her best to get her sister to loosen her strong grip on the poor door handle "No! As Queen I refused to go! Anna, you know I have more important things to do!" she said while still not letting go of the handle but the stubborn princess wouldn't give up that easily " you already said that last time! Elsa, you need the break… I'm sure… Kai… can…handle…ugh…it!" said the persistent princess, mentioning the said butler who watch with mild amusement at the sister's antics, while trying another attempt at freeing Elsa's hold on the door but failed miserably.

Kristoff while watching the events before him looked completely bored, clearly used to their constant bickering, said in an exasperated tone "give it up Anna, she doesn't want to go. You don't have to bring her if she doesn't want to; we're just gonna visit my family."

Anna looked at him for a second like he suddenly gone crazy before turning back to her sister, who still didn't budge from the handle " I know that, but she needs the break and I can give it to her if…she… just let… go …of the… stupid…handle!" Anna said attempting another pull

"Let it go Elsa!"

"No!"

"I said let it go young lady!"

"Excuse me, but I think it's pretty obvious who the young lady around here is!"

"Whatever, just let go of that stupid door!"

"No!"

And it continued on like that for a few minutes before Kai decided enough is enough. So he cleared his throat loud enough so that the sisters will hear him.

"What!?" they said in unison turning towards their father figure when their real one passed away.

"I am gratefully sorry Your Majesty but Princess Anna is right, you do need to take a few breaks once in a while" Kai said his tone like a strict parent

"I am? I mean of course I am!" said Anna while now letting go of Elsa's ankles, results of that the queen fell with a loud thud on the floor. Elsa quickly got up, dusting herself off looking embarrass at the little display of immaturity she just did, before looking at her loyal servant "But Kai- she started but was cut off with a quick "No buts Your Majesty, now I will handle all of the meetings you have today so I trust that you may enjoy yourself, good day Your Majesty and Princess" bowing before he left.

Watching him leave, Elsa let out an annoyed sigh before turning towards her sister, with a smug grin on her features along with Kristoff giving her a shrug with his shoulders. Another sigh escaped her lips before saying "when do we leave?" with an annoyed tone "After Breakfast" Anna said innocently then left the room followed by Kristoff and Olaf, Elsa followed after them after a few minutes to clear her head, with a sinking feeling something bad will happen later on, and exited her study.

* * *

As soon as they finished breakfast, Anna decided that they will use the new sled, smiling all the time. Whilst the queen of Arendelle muttering something about persistent sisters along with a scowl while sitting herself beside Anna at the back of the sled, soon they were off. After exiting the castle gates they quickly went deeper in the woods. Along the trip, Anna decided that when they arrived at the valley they can't have fun while Elsa is in her _Ice Queen_ state "loosen up Elsa! If it makes you feel better, I guarantee when we get back that the kingdom is still in one piece" Anna said stealing a glance in hopes that her sister's demeanor might simmer down a little bit but to her dismay it didn't.

_"you left me no choice, Elsa" _Anna thought so she sighed dramatically(a sad one might I add) which it didn't go un noticed by the Snow Queen but chose to ignore it, thinking it is some kind of ploy of her sister to get her to loosen up. Which indeed is true but she don't know that, so attempting to do it again she sighed dramatically, leaning towards her sister and putting her hand on top of her forehead for added effect. Elsa has had enough so she turned sharply towards Anna and knew it was a mistake, the moment she turned all of her frustrations dissolve into a puddle when she saw that her sister flash a puppy dog pout at her.

"fine! I'll enjoy this little trip, there are you happy now?"Elsa said already given in to her sister's demands. With a proud look "very" she said along with a victorious smile, the rest of the trip was comfortably silent and peaceful then after a few good minutes of silence, Olaf suddenly ask "why is there an old lady in the way?" while pointing at the lone figure in the middle of the road "I don't know, maybe she's lost?" said Kristoff also seeing her too and Sven made a little noise meaning he agrees with him "let's aske her then" Anna said already stepping out of the sled with Elsa following suit, glad that she can stretch her legs for a minute, but suddenly got a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach so she grabbed Anna's wrist before she got any farther "are you sure that's a good idea?" Anna looked at her for a minute then back at the old lady ,who has her back towards them, then back at her sister's unsure look "we will never know unless we try" with a shrug then continued to approach her.

She was about to reach out to the lady when she suddenly turned and saying "Hello there!", causing the younger princess to fall on her bottom but thankfully the snow softened the impact. Anna was already standing up with Elsa and Kristoff rushing towards her with a worried expression evident on their faces. After checking if there are any injuries they heard the old lady chuckle"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten the poor thing, I just don't like people sneeking up on me, that's all" Elsa heard Anna mutter something about crazy old lady but thought better of it when she elbowed her sister lightly. After giving her sister a glare, they finally noticed that the old lady was shorter than them, maybe the same height as Olaf, she is also wearing a purple cloak and a satchel hanging by her side, they also noticed the wrinkles showing she must have been in her late 70's and a mole on her nose.

Remebering her manners, Elsa diverted her gaze back to the lady's eyes and asked "it's okay, we were just wondering what were you doing at the middle of the road?" the queen mentally slapped herself by being so nosy, before she could take back her last statement the lady chuckled "not to worry my dear, If your are all worried about me, I can take care of myself, these old bones have still little fight in them and I am not afraid to use it!" she said as she showed her indeed wrinkled hands along with a few signs of aged skin. Anna turned towards her friends and did the crazy sign while the lady is showing some of her "skills"while the rest of the group all tried to hide their giggles at how the woman seems to copy movements of a ninja or something of the sort. The Snow Queen, being the polite person she is decided to break the ice **(excuse the pun XD)** and cleared her throat diverting the lady's attention from her "defensive skills" and said "we didn't mean to imply that you can't handle yourself, we were ju- before she could finish the lady cut her off when she raised a wrinkly hand and _sniffed_ the air and now the gang really having a difficult time stifling their laughters but soon stopped immediately when the lady pointed at Elsa using her index finger with an out raged "You!" along with her aged eyes twitching ever so slightly.

* * *

**Man, is she crazy or what? XD anyway there will be a chapter two so don't miss it!**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Again, I DO NOT OWN disney characters except for the crazy lady (Hey it ryhmes!) XD**

**- The Lone Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! chapter 2 is done! so what did you guys think of this fic?**

**oh well if I left you speechless, that's Okay!**

**now enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Elsa could only blink at the sudden change of events, "Um…excuse me?" still staring at the offending finger pointed at her face but the woman seemed she couldn't hear her for she still continued her little rant while still saying "YOU!" at the background.

The snow queen glanced at her friends seeking help but saw them laughing their heads off and rolling around the floor… again. Noticing her sister's glare and she mouthed "Help me!", Anna turned to Kristoff and nudged him in the elbows, they stood up dusting themselves saving their friend from that cursed finger.

She walked over towards the crazy lady, already learned her lesson the last time, and gently tapped her shoulder. Luckily the woman finally averted her attention to the younger sister _"Its about time" _Elsa thought while slowly moving towards the sled. Now that her sister is in a safe distance away from this crazy woman, Anna askedd "Why do you keep saying "you?" out of curiosity but noticed it was a mistake when the lady jabbed at Elsa's direction who was almost at the safety of the sled where Sven and Olaf awaited, who seems the only ones who didn't laugh"Why?! Because she is an ice wielder!" crazy said bluntly. Now alll of them slowly blinked, "of course we know that! Everyone knows that by now!" said an outraged Snow Queen, already fed up with this lady's crazy shenanigans.

But the old lady smiled suddenly and said " well that makes things so much easy now" before the group can ponder what she just said, she started chanting in a language they can't understand and dissapeard, " what just happened?" Kristoff asked all of a sudden fog started to appear before them, surrounding them to be precise. Kristoff gripped Anna closer, heart pounding and noticed Elsa coming towards them. Just as she was about a few meters from them, the fog grew thicker "Anna!" they heard her scream "Elsa!" Anna screamed panicking while removing herself from Kristoff's grasp searching desperately for her, Kristoff following suit after recovering from the shock.

Once the fog cleared, all they saw was Olaf's body parts scattered but luckily his snow cloud split into three and Sven grunting ever so slightly to which the mountain man figured he should release his him from the sled but no sign of the queen of Arendelle. Anna quickly rushed to Olaf's aid ,since her boyfriend is still busy untying the knots on Sven's reigns, and began building him. Once finished, they all scan the area for any sign of the queen, after for what seemed like an eternity they heard Olaf said "Guys…I think you might want to see this" with an unusual frown on his snowy features.

They quickly went to his direction where they saw him behind a bush and looking sadly at something, when they reached him they understand why; there they saw Elsa's ice dress torn. Anna's legs went weak at the sight before her, now on her knees with shaking hands she hesitantly reached the fabric that once belong to her sister but jumped suddenly when she heard a soft _"meow?"_ she thought while wiping her tears then slowly reaching for the dress again and removed it from the floor.

All of them gasped at the sight before them, a cute little kitten with black stripes and familiar blue eyes staring at the princess with a very familiar scared look all of them knew too well. It was that moment Kristoff decided to break the silence "are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? cause this is just too weird" not believing that the cute little furball infront of them is the Queen of Arendelle. "I don't know, if I have a sister with ice powers, a friend who's a talking snowman and not to mention your family is a bunch of trolls I think anything is possible" Anna replied while calling out to the kitten "come here Elsa! come on!" and to their surprised, it did respond to the call and leaped to Anna's awaiting arms.

Kristoff can only gawked and Sven mad a grunting sound of approval as well while the summer-loving snowman went towards Anna, scooped up and hugged the kitten along with his usual smile back on his face and cooed when she bit his branch arm " awe! you look so cute!" even though Elsa is probably tearing is right arm off by now so Anna has to intervene "um…Olaf? I think you should let her go now, she's biting your arm" and took her in her arms again while Sven helped the snowman fix his arm.

Anna let go of Elsa for a while so she can turn towards her boyfriend who can't help but stare stupidly at the kitten's direction, so the young princess of Arendelle has to snap her fingers in front of him "Kristoff! Hey are you alright?" she asked when the harvester finally got out of his trance " Yeah, sorry" while rubbing his neck absent mindedly "so what are we gonna do now?" he asked while warily watching Elsa sniff a few flowers, "well since we're heading to the trolls maybe they can fix this" she replied calmly, a bit too calmly for Kristoff's taste "how can you be so calm?!" he said suddenly but blushed when he realized his outburst, "well, there isn't much to be so scared about, she just turned into a kitten that's all and thankfully her powers are gone for a while so you don't have to be worried if this causes another eternal winter incident" she said while turning towards the kitten that once been her sister; sneezed at the flower she sniffed earlier but had to blink twice when the flower turned into **solid ice. **

Anna hesitantly glance at Kristoff to make sure he saw what she saw, but got her answer when the mountain man fainted. Anna once again glanced at the kitten who was smiling and staring at her with her cute little blue eyes, she said to no one in particular "this might be a problem".

* * *

**Poor Kristoff... XD**

**Well, that was fun so don't miss out on the next chapter so see ya!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I decided that I could focus more of Cat's tale cause I really love cat's and I'm too lazy to finish my other fic. Lol!**

** also t****hanks for the reviews ****and my respons****e to one of my reviewers:**

**I was thinking about Elsa freaking out**** in chapter 2 but thought it would really be a funny story to talk about when she turns back. (if**** she turns back) XD**

**and for those who just read chapter 1 and didn't even bother to continue, you don't know what you're missing. XD**

**okay here we Go!**

* * *

Once Anna revived her boyfriend, he immediately flushed red from embarrassment, even though she said it was perfectly fine he said it wasn't "manly" for an ice harvester to faint like that. Rolling her eyes she said "says the guy who cried when he saw my sister's ice palace" with a smug smile "welll I have my reasons!" he retorted, standing up from the ground now trying to regain some of his dignity and brushing some snow on his clothes "sure, whatever you say" was the sarcastic response he got.

Once Anna revived her boyfriend, he immediately flushed red from embarrassment, even though she said it was perfectly fine he said it wasn't "manly" for an ice harvester to faint like that. Rolling her eyes she said "says the guy who cried when he saw my sister's ice palace" with a smug smile "welll I have my reasons!" he retorted, standing up from the ground now trying to regain some of his dignity and brushing some snow on his clothes "sure, whatever you say" was the sarcastic response he got.

Brushing off that remark, he turned towards the cute little kitten who once again gain a hold on Olaf's arm and asked "so…should we go now? Before that snowman becomes left handed?" with a little bit of concern in his voice " yeah, we should go" Anna replied while again going over to their snowman friend's direction and scooped up the energetic kitten "come on Olaf, it's time to go" she said over her shoulder to see him fixing his right arm…again before hopping in the sled with Anna.

Kristoff, who already began tying Sven onto the sled, looked at them oddly before sitting himself as well. "let's go Sven" he said and pulled onto the reigns and soon they were off. " sooooo… if the trolls can't find a way to fix this, what now?" he asked looking over his girlfriend who was tickling Elsa's furry tummy, she answered with out looking up "I'm sure everything's going to be fine, I mean Elsa doesn't even mind it, see!" she said now looking up and holding the kitten infront of Kristoff's face and licked his nose with her tongue "awe! I think she likes you too" she said giggling slightly but before they knew it, Elsa bit his nose…hard.

Unprepared for that, the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer let go of Sven's reigns and began screaming, Anna who tried to grab a hold of Elsa trying to somehow to get her to let the nose go but wouldn't budge "I think she must have mistaken your nose for a fish" she joked but the only response she got was "Get her off! Get her off!" from the mountain man, so once again attempting to break her sister's hold on her boyfriend's poor unfortunate nose "Olaf! help me!" she cried over her shoulder "Okay!" was the response she got. The summer-loving snowman began pulling the stubborn kitten **(rather painfully might I add)**along with Anna but it appears she wouldn't move.

Olaf then tried patting Elsa's back while saying "come on Elsa, let go of the nose and you'll get a nice treat! Wouldn't you like that?" but just made it worse when Elsa nibbled harder " AHH! Olaf! you're not helping!" shouted Kristoff then Anna suddenly have an idea, she began scratching Elsa's chin then went over below the ear and surprisingly she let go and slept peacefully into Anna's arms, purring slightly. Kristoff let out a sigh in relief but realized that his nose was swollen so he turned towards his sheepish girlfriend and said "I hope your sister doesn't have any rabies or something" they heard Sven grunted in approval "well in her defense, your nose really does resembles a fish" the princess said while opening a sack field with a bunch of fist aid kit's and quickly took a bandage and wrapped it on her boyfriend's nose and kissed him.

Once they seperated from the kiss, the mountain man finally registered what Anna said "easy for you to say feistypants, your not the one she bit" he retorted while adjusting his hold on his reigndeer's reigns and continued " and for the record, my nose isn't even close to a fish" but got a giggle in response "so you're saying, she just doesn't like you?" Anna said with a smile motioning the kitten fast asleep in her arms "well, I am dating you aren't I? so she was just looking an excuse to hurt me" he concluded "oh Elsa wouldn't do that, she wouldn't hurt a single fly" she nitpicked, Kristoff made a noise of disbelief and said "tell that to my nose" but was punched lightly in the arm.

The ride to the valley was peacefully quiet other than the occasional meawing of the kitten and Olaf's constant conversation with Anna but other than that it was perfectly calm. They stopped near a clearing and began walking out of the sled, Anna decided she could let Elsa run around for a while and with that, the little trouble maker began running around them and occasionally trying to make a grab for Olaf's arm before following them in the center of the clearing. "Hey guys! I'm home!" Kristoff called out and soon enough the rocks surrounding the area began moving and turned into trolls, one of them shouted "Kristoff's home!" one troll went up to Kristoff who is Bulda ,Kristoff's adoptive mother, and began pulling him towards her and kissing him on the forehead "what took you so long! I was so worried" she said then glancing at the other visitors and she shrieked "oh and if is it Anna! Come in! Come in!" and some of the trolls began pulling Anna towards them followed by Sven, Olaf and the kitten.

The trolls all blinked when they saw the kitten, Bulda turned towards anna and asked "where's your sister? I thought she would be coming?" but realized the princess looked ervious and started "you see, the thing is sh-" but was cut off when an even larger boulder came and unrolled itself to be the elder troll "I sense dark magic in here" he said and noticed his adoptive grandson "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said and also notice the princess, and realization evidet in his eyes "what happened to your sister?" he asked with a worried expression "um… well yousee, we ran into a lady and started saying some words we can't understand and well… here she is" as she said that last statement she move over so that the elder troll can see the kitten who is in Olaf's arms.

Grand Pabbie's jawed went slacked as well as the other trolls but he regained his composure and said "I see, well no matter, you are lucky the spell was only temporary and it was an easy spell to undo" he said "great, do what you must" Anna said in reply. Pabbie nodded then turned towards Kristoff " for the spell to be remove I need the proper ingredients, luckily I have those here, what I don't have is a piece of her fur" he said with a smile then he address the whole group "so which one of you can get me the piece of fur?" as soon as he uttered that statement Anna, Sven and Olaf who already let go of Elsa, stepped back causing Kristoff to be infront.

Kristoff glanced at his friends and realized what they did and shot them a glare, he suddenly gulped and glanced around his family who are all nodding at him with a pitiful smile. Having no choice, he swallowed the lump in his throat and rolling up his sleeves and began marching towards the kitten, who was chasing a butterfly, he looked over his shoulder and mouthed "do I have to do it?" and receive by a lot of nods, then diverted back his gaze on the oblivious kitten. With skaking hands, he gently took a single strand of fur and sighed in relief when nothing happened he glanced at his shoulder to see that they were pointing something, hesitantly he did and screamed when Elsa pounced on him and…

* * *

Anna: Wait! Pause for a moment.

Elsa: why?

Anna: this is too violent for the innocent eyes of people and I don't want my boyfriend to look bad infront of the viewers so let's just say it was really really really bad, okay?

Elsa: okay fine.

Anna: thanks!

* * *

Everyone winced at the sight of Kristoff, who was being carried out by other trolls to be bandage up, Pabbie shook his head sadly fur in hand and said to Anna "I hope your sister does not possessed rabies of any sort" to which he got in response by a shook of the head "good, I will have the spell ready in two days time so I suggest you return to the palace and take good care of her and make sure nobody knows of this, for I don't know how will your people react that their queen turned into a kitten" he said the last statement while looking at Anna then left.

Looking at the direction where he left, Anna decided it is best that the kingdom can't find out, she can already picture Arendelle in ruins and everything is on fire while the people are screaming for help, she shuddered at the thought. She glanced up the sky and realized it's almost lunch time, she promised Kai they would be back around noon so she went to where her boyfriend is being patched up with Sven and Olaf who decided to carry Elsa once again, following her.

* * *

**Well that was... interesting XD**

**so what did ya guys think?**

**oh well, leave a review guys if you any other ideas you want to happen next and I'll look them up**

**so don't forget to to wait for the next chapter!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! it's me The Lone Kid, so I can clearly see I have a lot of views lately and I am so grateful.**

**well I am only after views but reviews are good too XD**

**and my response to one of the reviewers:**

** now that you mentioned it, I was kind of thinking about making Elsa's POV too! but I think it's cute that she has no idea what she****'s**** doing and it would be a pretty interesting story Anna could tell later on. I mean, can you imagine the pure embarassment she's feeling? I would be embarassed too if I were in her shoes right now but unfortunately I'm not in her shoes, aren't I? XD I'll try to think about it but this stuff just kind of appears randomly but I'll see what I could do so don't worry.**

**anyway here's chapter 4!**

* * *

The group were finally led in by the trolls in a small cottage, there they saw the brave mountain man and a troll who finished putting the last bandage, they suddenly jumped when Kristoff screamed at the sight of them "what is she doing here?! Get away from me! get away!" while heading to the farthest corner of the room shaking. Anna turned towards Olaf, knowing who exactly her boyfriend is referring to; "Olaf, can you take Elsa outside for a minute? I think Kristoff's probably traumatize by now" She said with a sigh.

After seeing him nod and walk away with her sister, she turned towards her boyfriend who was trying to stand on his feet again by the help of Sven and said "are you okay?" hesitantly with concern evident in her voice "you try being okay when you get scratched around and get bitten by a kitten who could also freeze you, how would that make you feel?" he replied coldly already standing by the help of his trusty reindeer and sat back on the cot.

The princess winced at the tone but brush it aside for now and sat down next to him "Look, I know your mad but you have to understand, she doesn't know what she's doing. You would be scared too if you were in her shoes, right?" she asked with hopeful eyes and just like that, Kristoff's entire resolve crumbled with a defeated sigh he said "fine, but if she bit me again I swear she would be the death of me" in a joking manner to which Anna giggled and replied "you'll live" and kissed his cheek causing him to flush red.

Standing up now, the young princess suddenly gasped as she remembered something "oohh no… we have to get back! I promised Kai we would get back at lunch time! but how could I explain this to him? how would he react? I can't just say "Hi Kai! My sister turned into a cat but don't worry it's only temporary and we would someday be laughing about this" I can't just leave her here but maybe-" her boyfriend cut her off in her rambling with a kiss on the lips then separated when he knew Anna would calm down.

"listen feistypants, don't worry about it; if you climbed up all the way to the North Mountain to reach your sister then I know you could take care of this" with confidence in his voice then he grabbed her gloved hand and said "come on, lets get you two home" and began leading her outside the cottage and towards the sled but stopped at the sight before them; all the trolls looked scared like they saw a ghost, before they can wonder what spooked them there they saw Olaf who was muttering something to Elsa who was still in his twig arms but what really surprised them was there on the center of the clearing was a troll covered in a block of ice and a Grand Pabbie who was melting the ice with his fire crystal and gave them a look that says "care to explain?" written on his face when he noticed them come out of the cottage.

Anna chuckled nervously "um… yeah about that, you see… she still has some of her powers and she doesn't have her control on them at the moment" she finished while slightly touching the end of her braid "I see, then I better work on the antidote quickly" the elder troll said when he finished thawing the other troll "but I would highly suggest you keep her far away from things that could make her sneeze, it somehow triggers her powers" he warned them and left.

Watching him leave, Anna turned to her boyfriend who was already saying goodbye to his family and preparing to head towards the sled, she glance over her shoulder to see that Olaf was still saying something to Elsa but her sister doesn't seem to listen. She giggled at the sight then called out to the snowman "hey Olaf, lets go we got to get back before they begin to worry" while hopping at the back of the sled and scooped Elsa out of his arms "I think it's my turn to watch over her" she said to Olaf's confused face but it turned back into a smile "okay!" he said enthusiastically then sitted himself beside Anna.

Kristoff also began sitting himself infront of the sled why warily glancing at the little troublemaker in Anna's arms. Anna saw her boyfriends terrified gaze said in a reassuring tone " relax Kristoff, I promise she won't attack you again" she nodded to the kitten who was staring at him, waiting for the right moment to strike but of course that was what Kristoff thought, so he pulled on Sven's reigns signalling him to go, with Anna waving goodbye along with Olaf to his family, while occasionally glancing at Elsa.

Along the trip, Anna and Olaf decided to start a conversation regarding chocolate, giving the ice harvester to feel a little bit of ease. He glanced at Elsa one last time but gasp quitely when she is not on Anna's lap. Kristoff was about to tell Anna but felt something was watching him or someone. He warily looked to his right where there should be a vacant spot but it wasn't vacant anymore, there on the spot is the little ball of white fur watching him intently with her blue eyes. He quickly closed his eyes, thinking she would just go away, when he opened his eyes again she wasn't there anymore.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he avertad his gaze back on the road but his entire being suddenly shook when the kitten was on top of Kristoff's lap still looking at him. He was about to scream when Anna keeps snapping her fingers infront of him "hey Kristoff? Hello?" she said causing the mountain man to jerk awake and realized he most have zoned out. "sorry… I just… wait where's Elsa?!" he started to panick but it soon diminished when he saw her sleeping peacefully on his girlfriend's lap.

"what do you mean? She was here the whole time" was the reply "sorry" was all he could say at the moment since he was still trying to calm his heart down. She gave him an incredulous look before giving a shrug then continued her conversation with Olaf. glancing at Sven, Kristoff asked "am I really losing it buddy?" and began doing Sven's voice "yup! So get a grip on yourself!" and used his normal voice to answer Sven "yeah, maybe your right" then continued looking at the road, trying hard not to glance behind him again.

* * *

**Yay! I already got many views and a new review too!**

**so ya guys like it?**

**if ya did don't forget to leave a review!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! it's me, so I appreciate the reviews and of course the views!**

**but unfortunately I dislocated my funny bone so I dearly apologize if this chapter isn't so funny or interesting but I did my best XD**

**again, if you have any problems with the story or me please tell it in the review, thanks!**

**Now chapter 5!**

* * *

The trip back to the castle was an eventful one, aside from Kristoff's occasional screaming once in a while but other than that it was peaceful. Once they reached the castle, they were lucky enough that the guards posted there are on lunch break and after making sure Sven brings the sled and a shaking Kristoff into their stall along with Olaf and made Kristoff promise to meet them later in the dining hall, Anna managed to slip into her room undetected and placed Elsa on top of her dresser.

"okay Elsa, I'll just hide you here for a few hours until I sort this out with Kai, until then you could play around here okay?" she asked even though the kitten couldn't even understand her. Just as she was about to remove her cloak, a knock on the door interrupted her "Princess Anna, it is time for lunch. I have already knocked on your sister's door but she was not there" said Kai with a worried tone " is she by anychance in there with you?" Anna glanced around nervously trying to find some kind of excuse but to no avail.

"um… yeah she is…. She's not feeling well…yeah! She's not feeling well so she would have to skip lunch"Anna would have smacked herself from the pathetic excuse for a lie but thankfully Kai seemed to bought it "verywell, shall I send in the royal physician?" and her excuse suddenly backfired "No!, I mean… you don't have to, I think I could take care of her myself" she replied "I see, well if you say so Your Highness, lunch is ready and Mr. Bjorgman is already at the dining hall requesting for you"

"alright, Thank you and please tell him I'll be down there in a minute" once she heard Kai's retreating footsteps, she breath out a sigh of relief and turned towards her sister who patiently kept quiet the whole time then hopped down the dresser when she too heard Kai's retreating footsteps then looked around the room with a curious eye.

"well, I guess I better go" Anna said as she went to the bathroom to change into her favorite dress. As she was about to leave the room, she noticed Elsa was about to follow but she stopped halfway when she noticed Anna's gaze "meow?" she said. The young princess knelt infront of her sister and said "I know you want to come but we can't have them question about you" Elsa suddenly put her little paw on one of Anna's knees and gave her a look that says "please don't leave me, I hate to be alone" written all over her face.

After a few minutes Anna couldn't stand it anymore, so she said "fine, you can come with but I won't like it" with a defeated sigh _"so this is what Elsa felt when I do the puppy dog pout" _she thought then gently scooped up the kitten who was wagging her tail excitedly and left the room. The usual servants they would pass by would often cooe at the sight of the little furball on their princess's arms, some would even remind her of her sister's allergy to cats.

Anna would have chuckled out loud at the pure irony of it all but stifled it so she wouldn't be too suspicious. Once she already made it to the dining hall, having trip over a few times along the way but thankfully uninjured and seated herself across Kristoff and Olaf and as soon as Olaf saw the kitten in her arms, he immediately called out "oh Hi El-" but was cut off when he was instantly decapitated by the mountain man who Kai pass by but thankfully didn't seem to question the odd behavior for it happens on a daily basis.

"My Lady, you do know that your sister is allergic to cats?" glancing at kitten who was now on top of the table warily "I am very aware of that Kai but I can't help it, she's so adorable" she surprised herself at how easily she made that one up but decided to roll with it. " I see, well I shall fetch the courses and some milk and some fish for the little one then?" Kai asked and got a nod in response and he turned towards Kristoff who was helping Olaf put his head back on his body "I believe Mr. Bjorgman and master Olaf would have the same meal as the princess as well?" and also got a nod in response then he left.

Once he retrieved the meals they all devoured it hungrily, Kai shook his head disapprovingly at Anna's lack of table manners but shrug it off thinking it would just fall on deaf ears when he pointed this out. He was about to attend to another meeting again since the queen is "sick" but stopped in mid-step when he caught sight of the kitten sniff the milk and made a disgusted face and instead sip on the tea that was reserved for the queen.

Kai looked in bewilderment and not paying attention to where he was going, he accidentally ran into one of the walls near the door. The group heard the loud impact and looked at him with concerned gazes especially the kitten who stop its drinking "Kai are you okay?" Anna said and quickly went to his side with Kristoff followed suit and helped him up to his feet. Once he regained his footing, he said "my apologies Your Highness but I could have sworn that I saw the kitten drunk your sister's tea" in a shaky voice.

The two looked at each other knowing they have to tell him sooner or later "you tell him" Kristoff whispered "what! Now way, you do it" Anna shot back still whispering, it continued on like that before Kai decided to stop this and cleared his throat "Princess Anna, please tell me immediately what is going on here" he said in a strict tone. Normally that kind of tone against royalty should immediately be punished but Kai, having known the two sisters along with Gerda for quite some time now, are the only exceptions with that rule. Anna sighed and told him what happened, and after finishing the tale Kai fainted. The princess of Arendelle turned towards her boyfriend and said "well, I guess he took it rather well" glancing back at the fainted butler the ice harvester said "oh he took it, alright" with humor in his tone.

* * *

**yeah i know this chapter's not that funny. don't worry folks, once my funny bone's back on track you'll be laughing your socks off XD and for those who are currently not wearing socks...deal with it XD.**

**and for those who knows what's a prompt is, I would greatly appreaciate it if you can tell me. so once again thanks for all the views and reviews I got.**

**don't forget to check on the next chapter but I can't be 100% sure if it's funny or not but I'll do my best XD so see ya!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! sorry i haven't updated but i was meaning to tell you that my funny bone's fix *shows funny bone with choir singing in the back ground***

**also I was gonna tell you guys that i won't be updating for a while so I made this chapter longer than the previous ones but i am not going to give up on this story!**

**i will just be busy for the a few days but hopefully i will still have my faithful viewers XD**

**anyway Chapter 6!**

* * *

Once they revived the plump butler, he immediately started screaming and yelling something along the lines like "Oh my goodness!" and "what are we going to do?!" and little bit of "the kingdom is lost without a queen and with the meetings-" he continued on like that for several minutes now flailing his hands wildly that would put the duke of weaseltown's _dancing skills_ to shame, that is until Olaf splashed a bucket of water at him as requested by the princess but having no experience with this types of things, Olaf accidentally let go of the bucket causing it to hit the unprepared butler in the face leaving a little mark.

Kai, now completely calm and drenched in water, stared at them while silently counting one to one hundred in his head. Once he regain his bearings, he said "I am deeply sorry Your Highness, that moment of display was uncalled for" while standing up with a help of Kristoff "that's okay, I freaked out too you know?" the mountain man said chuckling slightly. Kai again glanced at the little furball who continued her drinking and then turned to Anna "I trust you have a cure for this?" he said preparing for the worse "yup! it will be ready in about two days or so" Anna replied with a confident smile. Kai let out a sigh of relief thinking all he has to do is survive a few meetings with the councilors and he will be just fine, "oh! She also still has her powers so I suggest we remove anything that may cause her to sneeze" Anna added unaware that her father figure is on the verge of fainting again.

The butler in his youth, can deal with two hyperactive princesses everyday but a kitten who has ice powers running around the castle with no control of her actions? He might not make it to the princess's birthday if this keeps up. Nevertheless he calmly said "I see, well I should alert the staff that they will ne-" he was cut off by three "No's" and stopped so he could look at them with confusion "sorry, it's just that…I don't know…a bad idea, how will the staff much less kingdom react if they found out about their queen turning into a cat and with powers she can't control?" Anna said when he noticed his look of puzzlement.

Kai, knowing it's true, decided to trust them and with a tired sigh he said "very well, but I recommend you to watch over her with complete attentiveness, in my earlier years at serving the royal family Queen Elsa can be a handful when she was three years old" with that he left.

The trio watched him leave and went back to the table to finish their lunch but blinked when they noticed it's completely frozen, but no sign of the culprit. "um…Anna? you DO know what makes your sister sneeze, right?" asked the burly mountain man while looking in admiration at the little patterns on the smooth ice that was covering the entire table and their barely eaten food "yeah, sure" replied a nervous Anna unaware that she was touching her hair lightly, a sign Kristoff knows to well but decided to keep quiet.

Glancing towards the now frozen set of china, he said "okay then, so should we better go and look for her or do you want to list all the things that makes her sneeze?" with a frightened look knowing they would have to go look for the kitten who gave him his scratches which by the way, haven't healed yet.

Kristoff turned towards Anna, dreading the worse and nearly fainted when the words left her mouth "okay, let's go look for Elsa! so we should split up and search the castle for any sign of her and when one of us found her we alert the others, any questions?" she asked while looking at her boyfriend and the snowman who was waving his stick arms "Oh! Pick me! Pick me!, how are going to call the others?" he asked enthusiastically

"and the important question is, where do we start looking?" Kristoff added grumpily since he would likely bring a set of bandages along the way "hmm…. I never thought about that, give me a minute" Anna said and began to ponder where should they start first but was cut off by a girlish scream.

"what was that?" asked the Royal ice master looking at Anna with confusion "I don't know, I think it came from..." she trailed off and had a look of pure terror and she suddenly began dragging Kristoff and Olaf towards…

"the council room?" asked Kristoff while slightly scratching his head, utterly lost "I don't get it, of all the places why here?" glancing back at his girlfriend who just gave him an ominous shrug and opened the doors and what stood before them was a sight to see; the whole room was in disarray, the chairs have been toss aside, the table where all the paper works are stacked neatly was filled with scratches and to top it all of, all of the council men all of them in bad shape were huddled at the nearest corner shaking slightly and standing before them was little Elsa who staring at them like she was about to pounce.

Both people gave a sigh of relief, the other glad that her sister is safe and that no ice coated any of the walls and the other was glad that he won't have to be afraid of getting rabies or something and he won't be turned into a block of ice.

One of the men from the group finally noticed them and it looks like he tried to defend himself from the _beast_ but seemed to failed by doing so, for he obtained a few scratches but nothing lethal and said "thank goodness you're here! Please save us from the foul creature" while the others also in the same condition with the first man who spoke said something along the lines "Princess Anna! what is the meaning of this?!" , "Princess?! You know perfectly well your sister is allergic to cats, why on Earth have you brought home one?!" or "this is madness! It is alright to bring home a talking snowman but a kitten?! This is ridiculous, Princesses do not bring homw stray animals!" and some "this is outrageous, absurd, is this some kind of joke?! What will the queen think of this childish behavior" it continued like that for a few minutes when her sister hissed and growled a little causing them to shut up and cower in the corner again.

Anna could have laugh at the situation before them since it isn't the first time she got into trouble with the council men but that is another story, and if it wasn't for the little frost starting to appear under her sister's paw _"at least she still has her big sister instincts" _Anna thought warmly and walked over to the still hissing feline and petted her head "Hey, it's okay calm down" she soothed and saw that the frost disappeared then she turned towards the glaring councilmen "sorry" was all she said before running out of the room with Olaf and Kristoff trailing behind her.

Once they were out of ear shot, they laughed to their hearts content. Once the laughter died down Anna said "wow Elsa, you sure are troublemaker aren't you?" giggling slightly and got a purr in response "well thanks to you I don't think those uptight men would want me in the same room with them" scratching her slightly beside the ear causing an even louder purr from the kitten.

She then noticed Kristoff staring at her oddly and she decided to humor him "what? Do you wanna hold her or something?" she said while lifting the kitten into his eye level forgetting what happened the last time she did that but Kristoff already thought ahead and in a flash he held out a piece of fish he brought along with him **(do not question where he hidden it) **and the kitten happily took it "no, no I don't" he said smugly seeing his accomplishment and Anna's pouting look.

Just then, the doors swung open to reveal Grand Pabbie with a horrified look on his stony features. All three of them were startled by his unannounced arrival knowing that trolls cannot leave their valley but the summer-loving snowman got distracted by a painting on the wall to notice so it just left the couple to ponder why he's here.

"Grand Pabbie! You already finished the cure?" Anna hoped but it soon deflated when the elder troll said "I am sorry, I have not but I have something important to tell you" then he took a small book out of the sack he brought along with him "it appears I have underestimated this spell, it is more powerful than I thought" he said while showing them a page that consist of a language they can't understand and pictures of some sort

"So you're meaning to tell me I almost died for nothing?!" Kristoff screamed at his adopted grandfather "well technically no, even though I may not have the cure I have been able to concoct a potion that allows her to understand us and hopefully we'll be able to understand her as well" he said then he motioned for the young princess to come closer to him and requested that she should kneel down then gently held Elsa's furry head and began chanting causing the kitten to fall as sleep into Anna's arms, the princess looked shock at first but Grand Pabbie explained before she can shout at him

"it would take a few hours for the spell to work, so I suggest you should stay by her side for now" he soon then turned to Kristoff "and I suggest you will help me get back to the valley" seeing the look of hesitation in his eyes he said "would you rather risked getting bitten again" mischievously and with that; the mountain man gave a kiss of Anna's cheek and muttered something about preparing the sled and ran like there's no tomorrow with the troll following him.

Not sure what happened, Anna has only one thing to say about this situation "oh boy" was all she said before carrying the now sleepy kitty towards her room.

* * *

**Again, if ya guys have some suggestions i am open with it**

**so see ya!**

** -The Lone kid**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm Back and look what i got? That's right! a new chapter and also I placed a few of my ideas along with one of the reviews I read and thanks by the way, I didn't know you like this so much so I do whatever in my power to update faster XD**

**Also, if ya guys are wondering why I haven't updated for a while is that I got summer classes and also next week I might not be able to update sooner but I will try XD.**

**Stay strong my loyal viewers and here is Chapter 7!**

* * *

What seems like hours (when in reality it's only five minutes) Anna was bored out of her mind. It was nearing night time and Elsa's still in a deep slumber.

Elsa is no fun when she sleeps, she was hoping something exciting might happen but other than that she was only whimpering a little every now and then but that's it.

_"Maybe I could grab some chocolate in the kitchen" _she thought then left the room and headed down the kitchen, following the scent of the newly baked chocolate.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

I wake up from a really strange dream, which I was turned into a cat and scratched Kristoff all the time but that can't be right, right?

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Anna's room, it was not difficult to tell since there are a lot of stuff toys in here, and some things will never change.

I shook my head, getting rid of a little bit of my sleepiness and stretched then I noticed the room was bigger than I remembered. I get off the bed and surprisingly I landed on all fours on the floor.

"Wait_, all fours?" _I quickly hopped on the stool then towards Anna's mirror and what I saw was a little white kitten, from what I can recall on few of my studies it appears to be a Norwegian forest tabby cat that could even survive the cold.

I placed a tentative hand or in my case a paw "_Wait, now a paw? What's going on here?" _on the mirrorand looked straight at the kitten in front of me, I blinked slowly and the kitten did as well, I looked to the left side of the vanity and it did the same thing.

I don't know what's worse, my sister suddenly got a magical mirror for some kind of prank or am I really losing it? That can't be right since I am not a cat but a human, the Snow Queen no less.

Not knowing what else to do, I reach out towards my platinum blonde hair which strangely calms me down when I get nervous or stressed but all I grasp was soft fur, I looked down at my hands and found out their not hands at all! I also noticed something behind me, it's a tail?!

I turned into a cat?! How is this possible? I recalled my memories on what happened early this morning, Anna and I when to Kristoff's family, we stopped for a moment, then we came across a weird old lady then nothing. I went down the dresser and regained back to my current position on the floor.

I thrust out my ha- err…paw and no snow came out, not even a little bit. I tried again expecting to see some kind of frost or something but nothing.

I panicked; I can't go out looking like this? What would the staff say? Heck! What would Anna say? Well I think maybe my sister already knows since I'm in her room but that's not the point, I need to change back!

I suddenly felt something tingly and before I knew it, I sneeze and when I opened my eyes i saw a little bit of frost appearing. Great, it's bad enough I got turned into an animal that gives me allergies but make frost when I sneeze? Now that's ridiculous, I searched the room for anything that might help me in my current situation but sadly nothing.

I sighed, and went over to the bed but then something caught my eye, it's a ball of yarn! I quickly went towards it and can't help but feel drawn to it. So I quickly began removing it from the basket and played with it.

What am I doing?! I am playing with a ball of yarn when my kingdom needs me, but it feels so good. Then before I knew it, I was tangled and can't get out, oh boy. Then I heard the door turned and swung open to see my sister bringing in a tray of two plates of chocolate and was looking at me oddly.

* * *

**End of POV**

* * *

Anna laughed at the sight before her, it always cute when Elsa plays but in a kitten form? Complete and utter adorableness if she say so herself "okay Elsa, I think you have enough fun with the yarn for one day" and gently placed the tray near a table or as gently as a person like Anna could and went over to the trapped kitten's aid and began untangling her.

Once she finished, she could have sworn that she saw the animal blushed but that's ridiculous kitten's don't blush right? Well snowmen can't be alive as well so she just shrugs it off for the moment and retrieved the tray and placed it on her bed and scooped up the kitten and also placed her on top of the bed.

"you know, I have to give you a little credit Elsa, the responsibilities of a being a queen is tough work and I think you're better off being the queen than I am" she said recalling the event earlier down stairs when the doors burst open to reveal Kai saying something about Anna should apologized and of course handle the meeting since it needs to be discussed with a member of the royal family only and so that ended up being with Anna stuck in a room for a few minutes talking about boring stuff she can't even understand and ended up angering one of them…again.

Back to the present, Anna looked at the kitten who began eating while still paying attention and said "but after you're back to normal maybe you could give me little bit of tips" and started eating the chocolate "yes, I guess you're right Anna, but I highly doubt you would even pay attention" Anna stopped in mid swallow and almost choked when she heard Elsa said that and accidentally fell off the bed.

After a few seconds to gather her bearings, she went back to the bed with a look of disbelief "Elsa? Is it just me or am I going crazy that I swear I heard you speak?" chuckling slightly but it vanished when she got an "actually, I think both and seriously Anna you need to work on your grammar" in reply and without warning Anna hugged her not caring if there are chocolate smudges in her face.

"I can't believe you're back! Well, I wouldn't say your back cause you're still a cat but at least- yeah" she said and stopped her rambling completely relieved and let go of her sister. "I also missed you too, but right now we need to find a way to change me back" Elsa said looking at her sister "already? Can't we just-"Anna started but didn't even finish when she saw the glare she was getting from the cat.

"Okay fine, but the only thing we can do is wait for Grand Pabbie to finish the antidote and lay low for a while so the staff and the villagers don't freak out" Anna said and Elsa agreed, already picturing the kingdom on fire and a few other enemies would start a war with Arendelle once they found out it's defenseless without it's queen "right, I can definitely wait" said the kitten then raised an eyebrow suddenly turned curious "speaking of which, so tell me what did I do all this time?" and paled when she saw Anna fidgeted nervously in her seat "Um…you see…err" she started but don't know how to tell her sister "Anna" Elsa said threateningly.

"YoukindofplayedforawhileandstartedscratchingKristoffandnowIthinkallofthecouncilmembersareafraidofcats" she blurted out breathing slightly in the end and looked at her sister who gave her a "I didn't even understand a single thing but I bet it's bad" look and sighed "Right I get it, it was really bad so I really SHOULD lay low or at least try not to talk in front of people" she concluded then they both jumped when they heard a loud thud near the door and whirled around to see an unconscious mountain man no doubt the first thing he did when he arrived was to check up on them and must have walked in their conversation and kind of fainted.

"We might need to work on you laying low" Anna said while both of them looked at the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer pityingly.

* * *

**Okay, yeah I know it stinks but I'll try to make it up to you folks so stay tuned coz this is not yet over! (literally) XD**

**- The Lone Kid**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! Finally, I finished chapter 8**

**before you begin I would like some words to tell the viewers:**

**1: you guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews**

**2: my cousin suggested that I should at least make a "if you want an update on a chapter you got to give me a certain no. of reviews" kind of thing, so I can't say I was thinking about it but I think its kind of mean so instead I won't do it, coz all i'm after are views but reviews are good XD**

**3: I need some ideas, with the whole summer class thing it's becoming hard to think of the next chapter with out the occasional 9X(7x + 8x) popping randomly inside my head so yeah pls help me out!**

**Okay, I think that's it now Enjoy Chapter 8 XD**

* * *

Once they revived the poor mountain for the **(I have no idea how many times but I bet it's a lot)** and he said in a shaking voice "umm…its great…you can talk E-Elsa…I mean your Catness…err…Your Highness" he stammered while trying to regain his footing.

Elsa gave her sister "why is your boyfriend afraid of me" look and all Anna did was a careless shrug thinking it's funny "I have no idea either but it has something to do with a certain kitten clawing his face out alll day" she stated and it took Elsa a second to process what Anna just said and her little mouth suddenly made an O shape when she realized who was she referring too and turned to face the ice harvester

"sorry about that Kristoff, I promise to make it up to you" the mountain man looked like he's gonna blushed red from the embarrassment of that little display of "unmanliness" so he quickly decline "that won't be necessary queen-" he was cut off by a "Elsa is fine" and continued "Elsa, it's fine but the less scratching and clawing would be very much appreciated" he swore he heard his girlfriend giggled but got a nod in response from the cat and he breathe a sigh of relief.

The doors burst open again **(seriously, don't people knock anymore?)** and in came Olaf and he was carrying a little bundle in his arms "Olaf, what is that?!" Anna started while pointing at the creature in his arms "it's a kitten silly!" he exclaimed and placed it on the floor beside him "I was thinking that maybe Elsa needed a friend" as soon as the words left his mouth Elsa decided to intervene "Olaf, that's not necessary" she said in her strictest tone she can muster "Why? Oh, Oh! I know why! It's because of that saying, right? What was that again…umm…cat got your tongue? Yeah, that's it!" it was really amazing for the snow man for being the first per-umm…creature not freaking out that Elsa could talk but besides that; if it wasn't the corniest joke ever they wouldn't hear the cymbals clang at the background and if it was any other person who said that, Elsa might make sure he/she will be left handed…permanently. _"Better him than me" _thought Kristoff who was glad he can exit this room unscathed **(literally!)**

With her left eye twitching ever so slightly, the snow ca-err…queen silently counted to twenty just to calm herself down and said in the calmest tone as possible trying to be patient with the snowman oblivious to the fact that he was mere inches from melting if he wasn't the symbol of innocence and child playfulness of Elsa and Anna's childhood "Olaf, it's not just that okay? Why do I need a friend when I have you guys?" she settled on the last part trying to make sure Olaf understood and to her luck he did "Oh! Okay then, time to go lit-"he was cut off by something.

Following his gaze, the couple turned and can't help but let their jaw slack; the kitten Olaf brought is coincidentally a boy, and it looks like he took a liking to Elsa's cat form and started kissing her paw and spoke in a cat language that Elsa now completely dreaded that she can fully understand _"My dear kitty, why such a beautiful cat like you be doing out here? If you are lost my darling I could happily accompany you"_ and he continued kissing her paw all the way up to her elbows and Elsa had enough so she used her other free paw to slap the cat but caught a purr and a _"wow! feisty!" _in response and quickly went back to her and move to kiss her completely unfazed, now the queen really decided enough is enough and so does her allergies, without warning the kitten was immediately incased in a block of ice.

So Olaf and Kristoff decided to thaw the very 'smooth' kitten before setting it free in the wilderness trying to process what just happened while Anna help Elsa wipe her nose clean "so what did he say?" she asked jokingly but got a glare in response and she quickly shut up, not wanting to be scratched next and continued helping her sister clean.

After that little even that transpired, they regroup back to Anna's bedroom; Olaf now without his snow flurry since it is cold outside decided to go to town with Sven since he was getting bored, so it just leaves the humans. The princess and her sister are on the bed while Kristoff just stood there still wary of Elsa. "So, who else knows I turned into a cat?" asked the snow queen "well, Kai did but judging from the way he acted last time I don't think his heart can't take any more surprises" both woman and man nodded in agreement.

"Okay good, the less people who know the better" she said and they were startled by a knock on the door "Princess Anna? I am deeply sorry for the disturbance but the Ambassador from the Southern Isles has arrived and he said he is not leaving without the audience of the Queen and Princess, what shall we do?!"As soon as the Southern Isles was mentioned, they could faintly hear a scary sound and lightning and thunder effects in the background.

The gang all looked at each other not knowing what to do "what now" Anna whispered "um…"Elsa quickly scanned the room for anything that will help her come up of a plan, then the young princess's eyes lithe up when an idea formed on her head "I know! Maybe I could do it!" very proud of herself for coming up with a great idea "yeah, and if it didn't end well I could always punch him like I punched prince what's his name."

"What?" Elsa and Kristoff stared at her like she's crazy; already picturing the kingdom at war and in ruins "Anna, you do know that if we mess this up, it could possibly endanger the kingdom, right?" and got a enthusiastic nod in response.

"well then, I trust you" as soon as the words left her lips Kristoff began blurting out words like "What?!", "what are you talking about El-err…Your Majesty?" and "I know she's your sister and all but pleas re-" he was cut off by the queen

"Kristoff, I know you mean well but if my sister says she can do it then its good enough for me" she stated _"I hope"_ she thought but brush it off. It's about time she have faith in her sister, after all the things she did for her? It's the least she could do.

Anna let out a victorious laugh and made a fist pump in the air but accidentally hit the dumbfounded mountain man "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said when she realized what she's done. They were interrupted yet again by a clearing of throat and almost forgot that Kai was still waiting for an answer

"Yes, tell him that the princess will be down soon" Anna called back and heard his retreating footsteps.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to say?"She asked a little nervous and turned to look at her sister since she knows more of this stuff than her

"Well its simple, ask him why he's here, just don't sign anything what he'll give you, and tell him that you feel uncomfortable signing something without my consent" Elsa said while looking at the ball of yarn longingly but decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"Ok then, wish me luck!" Anna said _"I'll need it"_ she thought the last part then exited the room with the ice harvester and Snow Queen trailing behind her. Yup, they're in deep trouble.

They made their way to the throne room where they greeted their guests and Anna just have to wait for Kai to announce her.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the butler tried not to stammer since he's body language proved them that he was nervous as them as well. Thankfully Anna made her way over her throne without so much as falling or tripping, this shocked all of them including Anna herself but masked it into a stern look she seen Elsa wear all the time _"so far so good"_ she thought and mentally sigh in relief.

Now standing in front of her throne next to her sister's, she finally took a good look at the Ambassador; he was a fine young man with a built figure maybe in his late 20's, wearing of course clothing that closely resembles Han's clothes but with a lot of medals, his hair was a deep shade of blonde along with sideburns that REALLY resembles the thirteenth prince, and deep blue eyes.

A clearing of throat finally snap out of her trance and she blushed a little and glance at Kai who mouthed "well?" with a look of confusion. The Ambassador flashed a charming smile at Anna, allowing a blush to form and a really pissed off Kristoff and said in a suave voice "Princess Anna, it's nice to finally meet you. I am Prince Albert of the Southern Isles; it's an honor to meet your acquaintance" he made a perfect bow.

Anna curtsied and nodded at the Prince "it's nice to meet your acquaintance as well Prince Albert, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" she asked and knew it was very straight forward and rude.

Even though she can't see her sister, she knew Elsa face palmed herself but before she could apologize the prince merely chuckled "O my, aren't we very straight forward" he said while subsiding his laughter "My apologies, I am here on behalf of my kingdom and father of my brother's ludicrous actions and was hoping it did not interfere with our ties in trade" he said

Anna let out a sigh in relief but blushed when the prince look at her oddly so she said in a diplomatic voice she can muster "I assure you Prince Albert that nothing has change but if my sister and I saw him set foot in any Arendelle land without so much of our consent, he will be executed on that very spot" but she can't help but feel a chill ran down her spine when he smiled back at her with piercing blue eyes and said "of course Your Highness, and speaking of your sister, where is the Queen?" and that caused Anna's heart to beat faster _"great, how will I tell him?"_ she thought panicking

"well, you see she's not feeling so well so she asked me to meet you instead" she said completely astonished how she made that up quickly, she was once again interrupted by her thought by a light laugh "I see, I am completely amazed by how she would let her younger sister do business and other affairs in this kingdom" although it was an innocent statement there are also a few other meaning towards it.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked and raised a dangerous eyebrow now looking a little like her sister "don't get me wrong Your Highness, but I was wondering why would the Queen sent her younger sister to take care of adult's business" he said carelessly not seeing the fuming mountain man who was holding back an outraged kitten ready to claw his pretty boy face, butler and princess then he continued "I meant no offense but I would suggest you might want to leave the politics to the adults, this no place for a child like yourself"

Before Anna could make an outburst, Kristoff lost his grip on Elsa and she went over to the prince now totally aware of her presence, before he can process what's going on his whole face was immediately assaulted by a million of scratches and he was screaming in a very girlish/high pitched voice which didn't match his frame. Kai, Kristoff and Anna tried to help him but it seems to prove futile, once she did let go the prince's face was really full of blood and bruises then he started screaming "what is that?! Get that hideous monster away from me!" and fled the gates and back to his boat.

They all looked at each other uncertain what transpired but decided it never happened, but that didn't stop the stabbing pain Anna felt in her heart and she gave Elsa to Kristoff and ran out of the room not bothering to turn to the call of her name by her boyfriend and father figure. She just imagined Elsa was also calling out her name since Kai was there.

* * *

**Yeah I know, really sad but it will get better in the next chapter so stay tuned XD**

**- The Lone Kid**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**"the kid is back! the kid is back!" and i got a chapter for you guys! XD**

**before you begin, I deeply regreted not updating faster and hope you are still reading this. also if you have time, please kindly tell me what you think in my other fic The Mary Sue of Arendelle, you can just PM okay? i also mangae to find time to update and just a few more weeks to go until my summer classes ends XD Yay!**

**next, from want i can see in the reviews is that most of you hate Albert right now and i can totally agree with you he just suddenly popped into my head and i regretted ever creating him but maybe...just maybe...Nah! that would never work XD**

**okay, "again leave a review if you want" coz my cousin thinks it's cool to leave a review even though i told her countless times but it's not necessary XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR ANYTHING RELATED TO** IT

**I think that's it so Enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

**Elsa's POV during the meeting**

* * *

I breathe a sigh in relief when I saw her made her way in front of her throne, I knew she could do it all that's left is now is the reason why he's here.

Come to think of it, he looks familiar but I can't place my fin-err…paw on it. I'm still not used to this cat form but I hope Pabbie finish that antidote faster.

I looked over my shoulder to see if maybe Kristoff knows him but he looks mad then I turned to where he was looking and I can clearly see that he was fuming at the prince, question is why?

Then I heard Anna asked him why he's here, I could have face palmed myself but I need to stay in character, at least for now. I was surprised when he just chuckled and that gave me some sort of relief and I knew Anna did as well.

So far he just came here for trade so I think Anna can fare without me, so I diverted my gaze for a moment spotting a butterfly. I don't know why but I suddenly have an urge to just chase it but thought better of it focusing at the task at hand while glancing ever so often at the temptation of just chasing the insect.

I heard my name being mentioned and I figured that the Hans look alike must be asking for me, I silently prayed that Anna could make a very convincing excuse and to my luck, she did. I could have again breathed a sigh of relief if he didn't chuckle, seriously what's wrong with this guy? Then I heard him saying something about why would I let her do this for me, I suddenly felt a deep anger inside of me when he said that.

I know it was an innocent statement but there is also a deeper meaning towards it, at least that's how I understood it and by the looks of it so did Anna, if Kristoff wasn't holding me back, I would've march right there and now and scratch his sorry and pathetic face. I was amazed how she calmly made a retort with her eyebrow raising slightly, wow I never knew she could do that, I'm so proud of her. Ha! Beat that pretty boy!

That's when he made another comment that I really lost it, and it looks like Kristoff stopped me a little too late. I swiftly made a mad dash towards him, my sights set on his face and before anyone has a chance to react, I pounced and attacked.

I mercilessly assaulted his face and I could sense that Kai, Kristoff and Anna are trying to remove me from him, why they are doing that I will never know. Wait! Yes I know, oh my goodness! I assaulted the ambassador, stupid…stupid…stupid! I finally let go of the poor man in Anna's hands but I can't help but chuckle a little when he screamed a very girly pitched which was pretty ironic considering his "manly" frame.

Then he called me a monster, that's not new. I dealt with my kingdom calling me a monster; I could absolutely deal with a jerk of a prince. So I hissed a bit to top it and it did the trick, he ran out of the room out of our sight.

Good riddance, I thought to myself then Anna all of a sudden handed me to Kristoff then she ran out of the room. I could have called out to her but considering the circumstances I went after her.

* * *

**End of POV**

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected, don't you think?" the mountain man asked the butler which he nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came Olaf looking happy as usual "Hey guys! You wouldn't believe what Sven and I saw, we-hey? Why are you all so gloomy and where's Elsa and Anna?" he said looking around the room "their doing something important Olaf so maybe you should let them be for a while" Kristoff said and saw Olaf looked crestfallen and Kai noticed this as well so he said "Mr. Olaf, why don't you accompany sir Kristoff for a jiffy?" and smiled when he saw the summer-loving snowman smile then began bouncing up and down like a little child.

Kristoff made a pained expression at Kai, sure he and the snowman are good friends but he kind of prefer him being quiet. Kai just mouthed "Pay back" with a smug smile and left. It took him a few minutes to process what he said and he can't believe Kai still didn't let that go…well it wasn't THAT bad from he's point of view but that's a different story.

Now the burly mountain man is stuck with the obnoxious pile of snow but it's better than being scratched at a random time "okay, let's go Olaf" he said then winced when he screamed a loud "YAY!" then the two left.

Back to Elsa, she searched everywhere in the castle from the courtyard to her room but sadly no sign of the princess. Now Elsa became anxious and thoughts began forming in her head _"where are you? I shouldn't have let you do that on your own, I should have been there instead of you"_ she thought continuing her way towards the gallery room where Anna mentioned the place she goes to when she's upset and to her luck, she's there.

As she was about to confront her, she noticed she was sobbing in front of the painting of Joan the Arc and decided to talk to her later giving her a moment's of privacy. She almost left when she heard her sister spoke "am I really just the spare, Joan?" she asked while wiping her nose in her sleeve

"I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen  
Just somebody hopelessly in-between  
She's the scholar, athlete, poet  
I'm the screw up, don't I know it  
But then who could ever compare?  
Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare"

She sang sadly causing Elsa's heart to brake in pieces and just so much as to assure her that the kingdom don't think that but thought better of it when Anna stood up, gathering enough courage and continued

"Well I won't care"

"So I'm the extra button on a coat  
In case another one comes loose  
But if I have to be a button  
Why can't I be a button that's of use?"

"I may lack style and I may lack grace  
And once in a while I might fall on my face  
But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
This button wants to fly"

"Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!" she said to a quiet Joan and a few other paintings, laughing slightly then turned into a different tone

"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
Over somebody's old barn door  
And I'll be hanging there forever  
Just wishing the horse had one leg more  
And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
And maybe I err on the side of fun  
But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
This horseshoe is more than just a spare"

She then switched another tone like she was…hoping and it tempted the snow queen to just reach out to her and hug her until she can't breathe but she just have to wait for the right moment, no matter how long it will take

"Someday I'll find my thing  
A thing that's on my own  
That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone  
If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part"

She noticed a painting of her sister which was painted after the Great Thaw, in all her queenly glory and walk towards it, with new found courage and said in an even tone like she used earlier on the prince

"So I'm just the second born sister  
who most of the town ignores  
like a button, like a horseshoe,  
like a girl who's bad at metaphors"

Now she was standing in front of a painting of Elsa in her coronation outfit, with a deep sense of longing in her voice

"Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
and maybe I don't have a talent as such  
Just this heart with much too much to share  
so I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare"

Anna breathe a sigh still looking at her sister's majestic face "why can't I be perfect like you?" she whispered but Elsa heard it and without thinking, she got out of her hiding spot _"no more hiding, no more secrets" _she thought and said trying not to stutter "why would you like to be like me? You're perfect just the way you are".

Not prepared at seeing her sister already, she jumped in surprise causing a vase nearby to fall and brake into a million pieces _"just like my heart" _Anna thought but brushed that thought for the moment and tried to act nonchalant "um…hi Elsa, how's it going?" she asked wishing she bought it but to her dismay she looked like she didn't. Elsa still her gaze onto the broken pieces of glass _"just like my heart" _she thought, both not knowing the other thought the same.

Anna noticed her sister's gaze on what used to be a vase and said "don't worry, I'll clean it up later" Elsa finally snap out of her thoughts upon hearing Anna's voice "right, of course" she said. There was an uncomfortable silence until Anna decided to brake it "um…do you need something?" trying to act oblivious but failing miserably. Elsa sighed and took a deep breath and said "I was looking for you, I was worried and then I heard you sing all your heart out, Anna I didn't know you felt that way" she stopped when she saw Anna shift uncomfortably "how much did you heard?" she asked in a timid voice "a lot actually" came the reply and the young princess decided to just spill it knowing there's no way out of it now "look Elsa, it's not your fault if that's what you're thinking. I accepted that fact a long time ago, it's just hearing it from someone just caught me off guard, you know?"

Then she noticed the snow queen's expression darkened "Anna, that's not a fact, don't you dare think of it as a fact, sure you mess up few times but that doesn't mean you're a spare, so what if people think that. I'm a queen with ice powers and people are still afraid of me" she said angrily, not at Anna but the thought she thinks it's a fact "but Elsa, your powers are beautiful and you're the queen so it's kind of a law that queens are supposed to be scary" she said the last part as a joke but noticed her sister's expression didn't change "sorry, my point is that you're amazing, you've got amazing talents, you're graceful, you're beautiful, you're the perfect girl everyone deserves and I'm just plain old me, just the useless second born sister of a spare" she finished sadly

"You're wrong Anna, I'm not the perfect one, I spent my life in my room hiding and when the time came I need to leave my room, look what happened? I set an eternal winter and almost killed you and yet you still forgave me. You're the one who didn't gave up on me, you have a big heart Anna, don't ever think of yourself as a spare just because you're second born, you're the one who saved Arendelle from an eternal winter and I'm the one who caused it" Elsa noticed her sister's silence and went over her and hopped in her lap since she was now sitting in a couch and looked at her directly at the eye "Don't you see, we both have our flaws Anna, but that doesn't mean you have to change who you are just because people think that, you taught me that and I should return the favor, I love you Anna, for who you are and don't you ever forget that" she said the last part in a whisper and kissed her forehead

She heard her sister sniffle and thought _"great going Elsa, instead of making her feel better you made her cry again"_ she was about to apologized when she was consumed in a hug from the younger princess "you're right, thanks Elsa I needed that" and Elsa embraced her back careful not to scratch her by accident "you're welcome" letting a smile crept on her face.

When they let go Anna decided they both needed a break away from all this emotional drama and suddenly an idea popped inside her head "hey Elsa, I know what we both need, come on!" she scooped up her sister and ran out of the door, knowing they both needed this for relaxation.

* * *

**There you have it folks! i know it's kind of cheesy but I'm not good with sad or drama scenes since i tend to cry when i think about it XD**

**yup, so that's explains why i cried everytime i can see happy moments about the two sisters XD and i also cried at the ending (i mean, who wouldn't?)**

**so again, stay tuned for the next chapter and try to guess what Anna has up in her sleeve and maybe there will be recurring characters in this fic XD**

**see ya!**

**- The Lone Kid**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! lone kid here and you know what time is it?**

***drum rolls please***

**it's 5:15 pm !**

***all viewers sweat drop***

**sorry about that XD, anyway yeah, that's the time i started typing and before you begin, i would like to thank for the increase of the views, sorry i haven't updated for a while, and i again dislocated my funny bone *shows you the badly bruised and bleeding furiously funny bone***

**Yeah, Ouch! so now you all know if this chapter sucks or not that funny but i'm doing my best XD**

**Again: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

Meanwhile with a certain mountain man,

Kristoff kept banging his head in his seat in the sled, the moment they left the kingdom to go to the north mountain the summer-loving snowman began blabbing about all the things he sees and it gets really annoying for the fiftieth time that day or in this case night.

He continued on like that trying to control his temper "could you keep it down?!" he said causing the snowman to stop his complete utter fascination at all the things he sees "yeah, why?" came the reply "because sometimes some people like it when its quiet" and got a cheerful "okay" he finally breathe a sigh of relief, finally _"some peace and quiet"_ he thought but it didn't even last for a few seconds before Olaf started whispering things he saw along the way, now Kristoff had enough

"Olaf! can't you get it in your think skull?! when I say quiet or at least keep it down I me-"

"but Sven? I-

"and that's the other thing! I am not Sven! I'm Kristoff!, do I need to spell it out for you? It's K-R-I-S-T-O-F-F and so help me snowman, I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body no mat-

"sorry, I guess old habits die hard but-

"I mean, I don't care what Anna and Elsa will say when they saw you all mashed up but I'm sure I could make up an excuse-

"but really, can you just li-

"nah! That would never work; Elsa's too smart for that but maybe-

"um…Kristoff? I know this isn't the best time but-

"that's it, I'm just gonna block you out and see how will that go and I'm not kidding about the bone breaking part since I AM gonna do that-

"yeah, that's the thing I want to talk to you about but you're not li-

"I'm glad we reached an understanding so I truly appreciated it" he said completely oblivious that the snowman was trying to say something and clutched Sven's reigns tightly for comfort wondering when will the nightmare end

Then to Kristoff's dismay, he heard Olaf spoke his name raising his voice a little louder and he turned sharply to the snowman who's irritating antiques seems no bound "WHAT?!" the mountain could have sworn he can see his steam coming out of his nose "I don't have a skull, or bones" Olaf said unaware at the sight of the "manly" mountain man on the verge of tears "oh, why are you crying? I know! You need a warm hug that's all!" and he hugged the poor ice harvester

Sven just glanced back behind him and watched the sight of his best friend crying _"some manly mountain man you turned out to be" _he thought

Back at Anna,

The two royal sisters are walking along the seemingly long hallways with the said princess covering her sister's eyes with her hand "how long do I have to wait? The suspense is killing me" came the reply from the curious kitten "you're the one to talk, I'm the one who did most of the walking around here" came back the reply, allowing a groan from the other sister

The usual servants that they passed by would gave Anna weird looks but she don't seem to mind, pondering why would she be walking around the castle with a kitten in hand? and more importantly why would she name it after her sister considering the fact she's allergic to cats they would never know, it was the greatest mystery that not even the most skilled detectives can solve

Once they entered a room, Anna finally decided to let her hand drop to her side to make Elsa get a better view, it was just a simple room actually, with all of Anna and Elsa's toys and a pink rug. Elsa glanced at her sister in puzzlement awaiting for an answer "oh, this just a room that was made for you know…playing and other stuff, it was originally a storage of some sort but I kind of have it remodeled when I was twelve thinking that you would someday come out of your room an play with me, do you like it?" the princess asked timidly thinking the last part must be the wrong choice of words but Elsa was too distracted to notice.

The kitten strolled across the room, taking in all the sight of her long forgotten toys and a few drawing, mostly of Anna's but what really caught her attention was the two dolls in the center of a table nearby and a paper with words written in a child's handwriting

_tO: ElSA_

_I LoVe yOu ElSA, lEt's bUilD a SNowMaN tOGethER_

_pLeaSe coME oUt anD pLaY_

_-lOve ANNA_

_"_I wrote thatwhen I was seven" Anna answered to Elsa's unasked question and the snow queen just whispered that word she wanted to during their separation but couldn't find the courage to tell her and ended up saying another thing "everyday" she whispered, earning a confused "huh?" from the other girl _"no, tell her now" _she thought angrily to herself "every day I wanted to say yes but I was afraid I'm going to hurt you again" she stated sadly

"oh" was all Anna said not knowing how to respond to that, there was an uncomfortable silence until, for the first time in forever, Elsa was the one who broke it "but that's all in the past, right?" she asked uncertainly and got a enthusiastic nod from her sister "yup, and I just didn't brought you hear to be all emotional, right? I did say this would make us feel better and I would certainly make sure of that!" Anna said cheerfully regaining back to her former spirits and Elsa was glad, glad to have a sister like her.

They spent the night laughing at all the stories Anna told during her childhood, from the bike crashing to the pranking of the staff and played with a ball of yarn to which Elsa found a current liking to, they even played with their dolls. Now that the grandfather clock has struck twelve, it signaled that the two sisters need to be off to bed before Kai or Gerda fetches them, so returning back the toys they played with earlier and left the room with Elsa being carried by Anna.

They walked for a short amount of time when they finally reached Anna's bedroom, Elsa gave Anna a look and the young princess said "well, since you're a cat and all and too short to reach the handle in your room I thought maybe you wanted to spend the night here" chuckling nervously but got a smile in response "okay, thanks" she said and they entered the pink room.

Once they entered, they were surprised to see a bouquet of flowers in the middle of Anna's bed. Being the curious girl she is, Anna for a moment put Elsa down on the ground and cautiously walked up towards the beautifully placed plants "um…did Kristoff happened to put this here? cause I think it's kind of sweet but not the kind of thing I expected him to do" and continued inspecting the flowers but didn't notice a little note to drop on the ground.

Literally curious as a cat, Elsa manages to open it and scanned its contents. After a good few minutes she turned into a shade of pink "Anna?" she called out to the girl who was now sniffing the bunch of flowers "yeah?" Anna said now looking down at her red faced sister "I think you need to check this out" came back the reply and using her mouth, she picked up the letter and handed it to her puzzled sister. Glancing at her oddly, Anna read the note:

_My dear kitty,_

_Even though I do not know your name, I bet it is amazing like catching fish;_

_When I first met you, there was this spark I felt and I knew from the moment you froze me that you are the one._

_The one I will share my life with and of course share it with the most beautiful kitten I have ever laid eyes on can bring a male cat so much joy in his nine lives;_

_Until we meet again, my beautiful pussy cat and that someday I will win your love even if I die trying…_

The next few lines of the note was really well written and there was a few very…specified ways how Elsa made this secret admire, who goes by the nickname "Smooth Cat", how she made him feel towards her. The young princess of Arendelle could have thought of this as kind of romantic if it wasn't for the fact that this was just plain creepy, nervously she glanced at her sister who also was a deep shade of red as she is "well…that was unexpected, I mean I knew you're gonna have an admirer someday Elsa but this is just err… creepy…I mean not the duke-of-weasel town's-dancing- kind- of- creepy but more of a psychotic-man-with-a-chainsaw- and-who- wants-to-kill-me-and-marry-you-just-to-have-kids kind of creepy but…yeah" she said while rubbing her neck.

"Great, my first lover's a cat and I am already allergic to him, just great" Elsa said with a sigh "well, you do have this thing for attracting wild animals, remember the time when Sven easily warmed up to you in a second? I mean, I could very much mistaken you for this character I read in the library-

She was cut off by Elsa with a disbelieving look on her face "you _read_?"

"Hey! I read sometimes you know, as I was saying-

"as in, read, read?"

"Yes! Pay attention, so here-

"Wait, wait…you expect me to believe **_you read a book_**?" Elsa said clearly not buying it, somehow the word "read" and "Anna" doesn't seem to fit perfectly

"What ever! so as I was saying is that you kind of resembled this fairytale character I READ somewhere in the library and I just can't somehow remember her name…" she emphasized the word read

"I think it's-

"I got it! Snow White, that's it! Snow White" Anna smiled at her accomplishment then realized something. Without warning, she began to laugh madly causing Elsa to look at her like she suddenly gone insane

"what's so funny?" she asked

"HAHAHA-Snow-HAHAHA-White-HAHAHA-You're the Snow-HAHAHA-queen and-HAHAHA-you attract animals!" Anna manages to say in betweens of laughter.

Once she calmed down, Anna looked at her sister and saw that she don't find this funny "sorry, I can't help it" she said chuckling slightly

"that wasn't very nice" Elsa said maturely now hopping on Anna's bed and found a spot to her liking

"don't you mean, that wasn't very _ice?"_ she said and saw that her sister gave her a glare

"come on sis, lighten up, don't give me the _cold _shoulder" Anna joked again

"Anna!" came a shout

"alright, alright I'll stop" Anna said chuckling before heading to her bathroom to change into her nightgown and seated herself near her sister and blew out the candle

"good night sis!"

"good night Anna"

After a good thirty minutes Anna said "Elsa?"

"hmm?" came a sleepy reply

"ice puns are soo _cool" _she said one last time and her giggles were muffled by a pillow thrown by her sister who let out a exasperated groan

"love you too" the comedian of a sister Elsa has said and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, is it that bad?**

**please tell me since I KNOW I can do better so please leave a review if you guys think it needs improving**

**Don't blame me, blame the broken funny bone *then started shouting at the funny bone leaving it with tears***

**sorry about that, i will talk to this bone for a moment and make sure it's grounded XD**

**so again, don't miss the next upcoming chapter! BYE!**

**-The Lone Kid**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! The Lone Kid is back! and if you guys love Frozen so much Did you know that the creators of HISHE are making a HISHE about Frozen this coming Monday? if ya'll don't believe me then go check Youtube XD**

**ALSO**

**Before you begin please READ THIS:**

**Okay guys, I have good news, bad news, and worse news. *takes a deep breathe***

**Okay so the good news is that I manage to find time to update during my weeks of summer classes which by the way stinks! I am also deeply sorry for those who waited this long and maybe some who already thought I was dead XD**

**next the bad news,that's the thing, because of my classes I've been band to read/update frozen fanfic. It has been interfering with my studies so yeah, i need to focus if i want to pass this summer class, I mean it's K-12 for crying out loud and i'm seriously panicking here and if I don't pass then I'll be left behind and you guys know what Anna said to Kristoff "nobody wants to be alone"XD**

**the worse news is that I can maybe update on May 24 so I'm deeply sorry if you guys have to wait for so long : :(**

**so please Enjoy this Chapter 11 for the month :)**

* * *

Anna woke up with a start and rolled over to her side to see her sister sleeping peaceful to her right, her nose twitching ever so slightly "awe…so cute" Anna said and giggled when she saw that Elsa must have dreamed that she was chasing something when she was flailing her little paws around with a content smile on her face. She gently rubbed her thumb on the top of Elsa's head as gently as possible but people like Anna, it's impossible to be gentle.

Elsa stirred and blinked a couple of few times and yawned while stretching her body "good morning" Anna said "hmm? Oh, good morning" came the reply and Elsa placed a ha-err paw on her hand out of habit but remembered she's still a cat. She let out a frustrated groan and sighed, she sat now in front her sister and laughed once she took a good look at her sister's lion's mane "do you always woke up like that?" she teased.

At first Anna looked at her oddly and went to touch her hair and indeed it was a tangled mess "yeah, sort of" the princess said with a laugh, she got up from her bed and went over to her vanity to fix that with Elsa tailing behind her and hopped on top the dresser "so, what are we gonna do today?" she asked

Anna thought it over for a moment then let out an excited gasp "I know!" she exclaimed and went over her drawer near her bedside and took out a piece of paper and handed it to her sister. Elsa took it and saw that the paper was decorated by snowflakes and with big letters read _"The Snow Queen of Arendelle"_ Elsa just looked at her sister with puzzlement "yeah, the kids from the village handed me one a few days back and said that their school was having this cool play about-wait for it…You!"Anna said the last part with a shriek

"really?" Elsa asked

"Yup, and I guess Kristoff will come too. Isn't that great? We're going to have loads of fun but of course we'll have to wait until after noon so maybe we can walk around the village, oh Elsa this is going to be cool!" Anna ended with a smile and grabs a few clothes and changed behind the shades

"Whoa whoa whoa! hang on, who said I was gonna go?" Elsa said stubbornly

"I did and it looks like you don't have a choice" the princess said and put on a fake queenly accent while copying the duke's introduction from before

"and as next in line for the throne, it seems only fitting that I can boss you around for a while" she added an exaggerated curtsy almost losing her balance but got an unimpressed look coming from her sister

Anna sighed and said "I didn't want to do this but you gave no choice" and gave Elsa her famous puppy dog pout

"nice try Anna, but in case you haven't noticed I'm a cat and there is no way I'm going to fa-" she trailed off when Anna indeed put on the most heart breaking look she could wear and add the choir singing in a high note **(like in the banana Joe chemercial in cartoon network)**

With a defeated sigh, Elsa said "fine" with a frustrated humph and winced when she heard her sister squealed in joy for the hundredth time that morning

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes is looking from Anna's window and it turned out to be the cat that amazingly brought the flowers from last night and his friend, **(they speak in a cat language so I'll translate) **_"so, do you think she liked it Angelo?" _first cat said _"I don't think so, Tom. Nice try but if you said she froze you then I could guess she's just freaked out or better yet, disgusted" _the cat named Angelo said to Tom _"thanks for the support but I'm telling you, she is something and I will make her love me even when all of my nine lives are over!" _said Tom determinedly _"right, so do you want head over to this cool cat pub? I've heard it's the cat's meow" _said Angelo _"no thanks, maybe I'll meet you later for operation: get the girl I just met yesterday to fall madly in love with me" _said the love struck cat as he saw Anna pulled the cat of his dreams into a hug _"give it up Tom, and seriously? Operation: get the girl I just met to fall madly in love with me? That's too long and how do you know she's the ONE?" _said the irritated cat _"trust me my friend, I can feel it coursing through my veins"_ said Tom dramatically _"you sure it's not the spider crawling on your back?" _said Angelo unimpressed _"WHAT?! Where?!"_ Tom said and screamed girlishly causing him to fall off the window with a heavy thud and causing Angelo to let out an exasperated sigh and went down to help his fallen friend.

"Did you hear something?" Anna asked all of the sudden pulling away from the hug and got a careless shrug in response. Just then, a knock came from Anna's door "My lady, breakfast is served and Mr. Bjorgman is waiting for you" came in Kai's voice with a hint of amusement in his tone

"coming!" came back the response,satisfied with her appearance she opened the door to see Kai with a questioning look on his face with Elsa in hand. Seeing his gaze set on Elsa she said "she can't reach her door knob yet so I thought maybe she could sleep with me for the night" and got a smile in response when the butler said "well, it's nice to see you two get along nicely" and made a move to scratch Elsa lightly under her chin causing the cat to purr slightly and he continued "it's a good thing she is not in her right state of mind yet, I do not know how will she react to this" smiling when he got a delighted smile coming from the kitten and left with out another word with Anna following behind him.

Once they reached the dining hall, they except Kai were surprised to see Kristoff in a disheveled shape with puffy eyes to go along with it. Anna, having pity over her boyfriend knowing the horrors he had been through (when in the inside she's dying of laughter ) so she gently placed Elsa in Kai's arms and hugged her boyfriend and he suddenly broke down crying, Anna whispered soothing things as best as she can without trying to burst into laughter.

Once she knew he already calmed downshe whispered something in his ear before she let go, Kristoff immediately wiped his so called "manly tears" and instantly blushed "sorry" he said and made his way over to the chair beside Olaf who watched the whole thing but didn't seem to understand it and just smiled and waved over Anna's shoulder "hey Elsa, did you have fun with Anna last night?" and quickly as his snowy feet can take him, he made his way over to Kai and scooped her out of his arms bringing her over them.

"Olaf, I think Elsa has enough warm hugs for the day" Anna giggled when she saw how the summer-loving snowman was hugging her sister too tight and got an "oh" in response before he placed her in Anna's awaiting arms.

Elsa shot her sister a look of gratitude and just sat there waiting for her food. Instantly, the men carrying trays appeared from the doors and placed it infront of each person and snowman, once they left Kai turned towards the princess"Princess Anna, would you like tea perhaps?" he asked "no thanks, just water" came the reply and she began wolfing down her food in a very much unlady- like fashion.

Elsa just moved out of the way just in time before she was squashed "and what will Elsa be having?" Kai asked the younger princess, dropping her title just in case any of the staff were nearby "just tea" came the reply and "very well" Kai said and made his way over to the doors but stopped abruptly when he realized it wasn't Anna who said it. Turning back and he saw Elsa wearing her queenly face he all knew well when she wants something got done exactly how she wanted it and repeated it "just tea, no milk, just tea" completely forgetting the protocol of laying low since just because she's a cat doesn't mean she should be treated as one.

At that moment Elsa realized her mistake when Kai screamed and ran out of the room screaming Gerda's name. She hesitantly looked at her friends and saw they were shocked as well "oops?" she said sheepishly.

Anna swallowed her food and spoke "oh boy, we better go look for him"

They all nodded but didn't made a move to leave yet, Elsa sighed "after breakfast" she said and got a nod in response and they resumed eating.

Once breakfast is finished, the gang decided to look for the frantic butler but it proved to be easy for them, they just have to follow the panicking cries. They stopped near the hallway to see Kai clinging to Gerda in fear and found out that she must have been sweeping the grandfather clock before he came. Seeing the gang, the old lady breathed a sigh in relief when she saw them.

She curstisied as best as she could with her friend clinging on her for his dear life "Your highness thank goodness you're here, I don't know what happened, I was just cleaner the clock until Kai suddenly appeared around the corner and tackled me. He must have been spooked so bad that he decided to forget about decorum, if this is one of you're pranks then no chocolate for dessert for a whole week" the old maid threathened but there was playful tone in her voice

"hehehe…yeah the thing is-" Anna tried to explain but she was cut off when Kai suddenly laughed and the others stared at him oddly "for a minute there I thought I have gone insane" he said when his laughter died down "well, I am off to continue my duties" then he left leaving all of them gawking at him "I think he lost his mind" Gerda said then curstisied before leaving.

"so, what to play chess?" Anna asked her sister and went to the library where the chess game is with her sister in her arms. "well, what do you want to do now Kristoff?" Olaf asked but saw that the mountain man already left running out of the hallway, the snowman just gave a nonchalant shrug and proceeded to head towards where the two royal sisters' direction.

Meanwhile at the Southern Isles, the castle was awaiting the arrival of their prince, who was sent as an ambassador in behalf of the king and his thirteenth son's actions. The king was laughing with his fellow men inside the council chambers at a joke he made until Albert appeared "well if it isn't my brave son, still in one piece but I can't say the same for you're face boy, what happened? You look like a cat dragged in" and instantly all of the king's men laughed at the joke not knowing it's true "well, technically father, I did" came Albert's reply

"oh, well then spit it out lad! What's the matter, cat got you're tongue?" and on cue all of his men laughed again

"well, yes that is true" he said back completely fed up of this jokes

"don't tell me you got beaten up by a wee kitten?" the king said now angry at his son's lack of manliness "I will not have any of my sons be crushed by a simple feline"

"father, you don't understand. It was not normal, she just suddenly assaulted me when I talked to the queen's sister"

"yes, and how did that go?" asked the king now changing the subject

"well, luckily Han's actions did not interfere with our trade agreements but I may have…interfered" Albert said the last part hesitantly

"INTERFERED?!" boomed the older man causing all of his fellow council members to leave the room at once

"but it's not my fault, all I asked is that why isn't the queen being the one to discuss matters only adults such as us, and why would she let her sister be the one to perform it for her" he reasoned

"wait, did you say the princess was the one who discussed matters with you?" King Agmund asked and got a nod in response

He suddenly laughed causing Albert to look at him funny "don't you see boy? A cat attacked you because of something you said to the princess, then the queen didn't show up, and you said that it was a she, right?" again another nod

"oh what a happy day it is!" the king exclaimed but he suddenly frowned when his saw his son's look of confusion "never mind that boy! tell me, did you know why I sent you there in the first place?" asked the king who has a power hungry look on his face right now

"for trade?" Albert answered unsure where this is going

"of course for trade, but you know why else did I let you go?" now he wore a maniacal look

"no?" came the unsure reply

"yeah me neither" King Agmund said and handed his son a glass of wine he had been drinking who was gawking stupidly at him

"hey, just because I'm on to something here it doesn't mean that I have a plan forming inside my head and besides, I would rather let you think about" He said and shrugged nonchalantly before gulping down his glass

"hmm…maybe you're right father, maybe you're right"said Albert before gulping down his own drink before laughing maniacally along with his father.

* * *

**so there you have it folks :( I wish it didn't have to be like this but I have no choice...so stay tuned my loyal viewers XD :(**

**-The Lone Kid**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! (Please read in the tone of "For the First Time in Forever")**

**Song that I Sang After Last Day of Summer School by:The Lone Kid**

**"The computer is open so's the phone. I didn't know school is done,**

**Who knew I got 6000 new views, for months I've read the same old books.**

**I don't care if I got strange looks, finally I've been craving to Update!"**

**"There'll be actual fresh new ideas,it will be totally grand.**

**Wow am I so glad I can barely stand!"**

**"Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be Updates I can write.**

******For the first time in forever,I will be typing here all night"**

******"Don't know if I'm happy or hungry but I'm somewhere in that side.**

******Cause for the first time in forever!I don't have to hide!"**

******So yeah! Guys, it's me and I'm alive and guess what!? I passed! Now as a celebration, I made of course as promised, a new chapter! Sorry if you have to wait so long but it'll be totally worth it. Also, if you guys haven't read my other fic then I guess I have to type this again.**

**Princess Hephzi of Arendale (formerly known as Queen Elsa of Arendale): thanks man or woman XD for your support and giving me encouraging words and I hope I won't disappoint you when I update!**

**Alese222: ****thanks so much and said that all of you will miss me, gosh I hate myself everytime when I can't update! Anyway, miss you as well**

**Guest 1,2,3,4:**** sorry, I can't tell if you're the same person or not but anyway thanks for the encouraging words too! I appreciate it XD**

**RedKnight13:**** thanks for reading this, I appreciate the flattery and glad that you read my author's notes in bold XD don'y worry I'll update as soon as I can**

**game on 24:**** Really love the comment and I'm glad I can make you laugh so hard XD also so I have a feeling you haven't read my author's note, I'm lucky if you read this yet but it's okay. XD**

**Bluefire407: thanks for your continued support! hope all of you will read this.**

******Now on with the show!...or Fic XD.**

******Disclaimer: as always I DO NOT OWN any disney related references or any other character that I wrote here.**

* * *

When Kristoff finally got away from the snowman and the castle and went inside the stables, he sighed in relief. Seating himself on the hay, Sven's nudged him with his antlers when he saw his bestfriend looking out of breath.

"sorry about that Sven, I'm just stressed that's all"

_"are you sure it isn't because of Elsa?Are you scared?"_ said "Sven"

"what? Of course not! why would you think I'm afraid of her?!" Kristoff said standing up infront of his best friend, who only gave him a look that says "I'm not buying it"

"well, what would you know?"he asked

_"a lot, actually, why don't you go in there and face your fears then, oh 'manly' mountain man" _"Sven"teased

"fine then! maybe I will!" came the angered reply and he stormed off dramatically out of the barn.

Sven made an exasperated sigh **(if reindeers can)**and said _"the castle's in the other direction!" _

"I knew that!" came Kristoff's reply and stormed off at the right way

_"hmph, coward" _"Sven" said before he starts eating his carrot.

* * *

Elsa woke up with a start, and realized she was in the library. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleepiness in her eyes "wait?" she said and noticed her hand.

Surprised, she jump out of her chair causing it to freeze. Now fully standing, she can't believe it, she's back to normal! She walked over to the mirror to see if it's true and to her luck, it is.

Now she was grinning from ear to ear but can't help let a blush creep on her cheeks when she realized that she was wearing nothing at all so she materialized an ice dress to her liking and literally ran out of the room.

"Anna! Anna!" she began to call out in the halls, excited she could tell her sister the curse is over. "Elsa what's wro-Oof!" the princess emerged form Elsa's study started to say but was cut off when her sister tackled her to the ground "woah, Elsa?! You're back to normal!" Anna said and hugged her sister.

"B-but, how?"the princess asked "I don't know either, but I think it must have worn off by now" Elsa replied with a shrug. "Well it's a good thing that you're back because I don't know if I can handle anymore meetings and boring-old documents"Anna joked causing the two royals to giggle.

"We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny"

"Did you hear something?" asked Elsa

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like singing "Anna replied

"Then where is it coming from?" asked the Snow Queen

"I think it came from over here" said Anna as she gestured to the window. Curious, both girls look at the window and their jaws went slacked in a comical way when they saw a woman wearing nothing but a few pieces of clothing riding in what seems to be a giant metal ball that was swinging back and forth, nearing the castle.

"Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you"

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I think maybe we should better…DUCK!" as soon as the words escaped her lips, both of them jumped out of the way when the metal ball collided the spot where the both of them were standing.

"I came in like a wrecking ball!" said the woman on the 'wrecking ball' who manages to smash her way in the hallway, creating a rather large size hole on the wall.

Both sisters turned their attention on the large opening on the other side of the wall then to the woman who continued riding it forward.

"Well that was a close on-Oof!" the wind was knocked out from the young princess from where she was standing, not fully prepared from THAT since she failed to see that it came back on the hole the woman has created. "I never hit so hard in love" she continued to sing, not aware that there is another passenger on her ride.

"Anna!" Elsa said as she looked over to the hole and the direction where her sister and the insane woman went.

"Hang on!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"Came the outraged reply

"Right, maybe not the appropriate thing to say at a time like this"

"Will you shut up and help me already!"

"Right, sorry" Elsa said before trying to make a staircase that can reach her sister.

"All I wanted was to break your walls!" the woman continued to sing not fully aware of the situation at hand.

"Oh trust me; you did a fantastic job, Alright" drowned a frustrated Anna who was doing her best not to fall off but the woman doesn't seem to pay attention or just haven't heard her and just continued singing "All you ever did was break me!"

"Umm…I think it's the walls you broke" Anna said not realizing that the woman can't seem to hear her, pretty caught up on her singing.

"Yeah, you, you wreck me!" Anna was once again ignored and the lady was still singing

"Anna! Don't talk to her you moron!" said a panicked Queen as she was almost nearing her sister

"I don't know Elsa, I got to admit, her song is really catchy, you know?"

"Well…I guess so?"

"See!"Came the smug reply

"Whatever, do you need saving or what?"

"Yes please!"

Elsa manage to get near enough when all of the sudden, she collided into something or better yet, someone.

She looked up and saw that it was Hans, "Hans!" Elsa said angrily but he doesn't seem to hear her and he was looking at her that makes her feel uncomfortable.

Elsa took a step back away from him and finally noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt, exposing his ridiculously large abs. Elsa immediately looked away, mentally scolded herself for looking.

She heard Anna cries just from a far "Elsa! Don't mind him, save me"

"Right, of course" she replied but before she could move, Hans finally spoke "oh, hey Elsa didn't notice you there" his voice smooth as a ice while purposely flexing his muscles making Elsa wanting to gagged.

"Hans, get out of the way!" she said sharply

"No can do, Your Majesty" he said back in a smug tone

"Fine, then I'll make you"

"Your move, Snow Queen"

Elsa was about to release a gust of wind when she heard Anna's calls of help "Elsa!"

Then all of the sudden the ground shook, with Anna's cries that she can still hear.

"Elsa, Elsa!"Anna said while gently shaking the cat awake. "Huh? What happened?" the cat asked as she noticed she's back in the library and a chessboard in front of her with a worried look on her sister's face.

"You fell asleep when I was trying to think of a move, you stinker" the energetic princess replied with a giggle while going back to her seat. "So wait? You mean I'm still a cat?" Elsa asked as she examined her body and sure enough that she's still a cute hairy fur ball.

"Well yeah, Pabbie haven't finished the antidote yet"

"I see" the cat said with a crestfallen look, this didn't go unnoticed by her sister so she said "Hey, cheer up, I'm sure Pabbie got it all under control"

"You think so?" said a timid Elsa and with her look it goes perfectly in her state

"I know so, you can bet that he hasn't gotten much sleep or heck he didn't slept at all working non-stop on the antidote" Anna said trying to lighten her sister's spirits and earned a giggle in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Valley of the Living rock.

The elder troll accidentally fell asleep on his make shift desk since he was indeed up for hours but with a different reason. "Grand Pabbie are you awake!" Bulda entered not knowing that she has disturbed his slumber and that caused him to jump out of fright "I'm awake!" but not having the enough energy to remain that way for too long and fell back to sleep.

Kristoff's mother made a sigh and said "You spent all night looking at the mermaids by the river over there again, haven't you?" and got a snore in response.

* * *

"Okay, I think I got it now!" Anna said and then made her move

"Your turn"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure" Elsa said and then moved her piece but she wasn't really paying attention since she was still recovering from the world's strangest dream

Anna, noticed that her sister isn't really paying attention and that she was about to lose the game decided to use this to her advantage "Hey Elsa!" she called out to the animal that was in deep thought.

She looked up to meet her sister's eyes and asked "what?"

"How about we should make this game a little interesting?"

"Go on?" Elsa urged knowing she did like a good challenge

"The loser has to do something that winner told her to do and there is no backing out, if the loser ever did then no chocolate for a whole month" Anna said with a cocky tone

"Hmm…Deal!" they both shook hands or paws then both focused their attention on the board.

Anna made her move and she was sure she won that she unnecessarily said "Checkmate!" louder than intended.

"What?"Said Elsa with a disbelief look and she double no triple checked if it is real but sadly is is. Her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle has defeated her, The Snow Queen of Arendelle, in CHESS. She looked at all the pieces and found out how she lost.

She moved the queen in enemy territory and can't believe Anna ate her queen, with a Pawn! She noticed that she can't remember that she made this move then realized that she was still in her little dream world when she unconsciously moved her piece.

"Why you little…"the cat said when she just realized that Anna tricked her. She let out a growl but the happy princess didn't seem to notice since she was busy in her victory dance.

Elsa suddenly lunged at her sister and this caught Anna's attention and manages to avoid her "whoa! Elsa I know you're upset but do you think this is a bit overreacting?" as she tried to escape her sister's clutches or claws more like it, "Overreacting?!" screamed the kitten as she manages to corner Anna in front of the door then pounced.

Lucky for Anna, she managed to open the door and was greeted by a confident Ice Harvester "Queen Elsa, I just came here to say that-uh Anna? Is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly but got a "can'ttalkrightnowKristofftryingtosurvivehere!" then she ran as fast as her legs can carry.

Confused, he wasn't prepared for the assault of the kitten that was too busy to notice that it wasn't Anna who she attacked as she bit his nose and dug her claws on his face, "Oh not ag-Ahhhh!" Kristoff screamed hysterically that can cause all of Arendelle's glass to brake while running out of the room.

Anna sighed, not having the heart to just leave her boyfriend at her sister's mercy she was also surprised that Elsa can indeed hurt Kristoff even in her normal state of mind so she called in the royal physician and it took two hours and five servants to remove her sister from the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

Once she was finally separated, one of the servants immediately handed Elsa to Anna, not wanting to face the sharp edge on her sister's claws and began dragging an unconscious Kristoff out of the hallway.

"That was not nice you know" Anna scolded

"He was in my way! And besides, it's not like you know better" Anna winced at the sharp reply

"Look, for what it's worth, you can back out even without the no-chocolate penalty"

Upon hearing this, Elsa's eyes lightened up instantly "are you serious?"

Anna raised an amused brow at her sister's change in demeanor _"and I thought I was the chocoholic"_ she thought "Yeah, I mean it but you do have to do it you know" Anna wasn't about to let her sister off the hook just yet. Causing the queen to pout childish which was adorable on her face.

"Fine" she grumbled

"So come on, let's see what the chefs have prepared for us, and if Kristoff's fixed up then maybe he'll be able to join us later" the princess of Arendelle said as she carried her sister towards the dining hall

Elsa looked at her sister sheepishly at the mention of the damage she has caused towards her sister's boyfriend. Then the two left the hall, both not noticing a cat that has a bundle of flowers on his mouth and trying to use his little paws to open the window.

_"Give it up Tom; she's not interested in you"_

_"Say what you want my friend, but I will not be deterred by your words"_ said Tom as he still trying to open the window to no avail.

_"I guess love is really blind if you put it that way" _Angelo mumbled

_"I heard that!" _said Tom followed by a grunt

_"Look, I'll make this simple, you only just met her and she 'froze' you so that means she's just not interested in you!" _Angelo screamed the last part hoping his friend will understand, apparently not.

_"It's true love!" _Tom shouted back and with that he manages to open the window _"Ha! Success!"_ and climbed in.

_"Dude, what are you doing?"_ Angelo said as he noticed his friend, who didn't hear him, came running towards the direction where Elsa and Anna left.

Angelo just sighed with a bored expression, knowing what's about to come so he counted _"3…2…1"_ as soon as he said the last number it was followed by a shriek and glass shattering then Tom came running back to him screaming with a maid hot on his tail, literally.

_"Abort! Abort! Abort the mission!" _ Then he jumps out of the window with Angelo following by. They safely landed at the snow covered tree which was conveniently close by and used it to climb down.

Once they reached the ground, they both seek shelter next to a barrel and panting heavily. _"You idiot, things you do love!" _Angelo screamed at his friend while hitting him in the head with his paw.

_"Ouch! Look, I'm sorry okay? but this time, I have a brilliant idea"_

_"No! And No! I am not going to be a part of this scheme of yours any longer"_

_"Come on, just hear me out!"_

_"No"_

_"Please"_

_"No"_

_"Pretty please, with sardines on top?"_

_"Not even close!"_

_"I'll get you and my sister to go on a date"_

_"Okay! What is it?"_

_"I knew you couldn't resist my friend, so listen very closely"_ Tom said then whispered something in his ear. _"Hum, yeah, okay…What! No, you're crazy!" _Angelo said knowing this plan has many flaws in it, and a big too much of a risk of being caught.

_"My friend, people do crazy things for love" _Tom said with a smile but Angelo has a pained expression on his face _"Yeah, people do crazy things for love but YOU'RE a cat"_

_"Oh come on, you always ruined my moments, where is your sense of adventure? Now let's go!" _the love sick cat said then sprinted of to his direction leaving Angelo, shaking his head in despair _"just what did I got myself into?"_ before following his crazy companion.

* * *

**So there it is, I don't have anything bad or against on the person in the wrecking ball (*cough*miley*cough*)**

**It's just that when i was typing, her song came up then I got this crazy idea XD so that explains it, anyway what do you guys think of the chapter or my song? (credits to the song writers in Frozen)oh well, calso if you have any comments regarding the chess game, I want to say that I'm no good at chess so I deeply apoligize for the errrors if you see one. I can read those comments later XD so tune in next time and don't forget...i don't remember XD so again look out for the next chapter, Bye!**

**-The Lone Kid**


End file.
